Illuminated
"Illuminated" is the sixteenth episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Alyssa Clark and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the fortieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 27, 2014. Synopsis Beacon Hills is under curfew from the power outage; the teens throw a blacklight Halloween party; Scott tries to earn Kira's trust. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Zelda Williams as Caitlin Co-Starring *Bob Cornelius Rifo as DJ (as The Bloody Beetroots) *Stacey Danger as Makeup Artist *Rob Mars as Bouncer Uncredited *Ken DuBois as Shirtless Male Model *Sasha Bujnak as Girl with the Dragon Trivia *The theme song is re-mixed techno-style. Goofs *When Ethan rips off Danny's t-shirt you can see where the neck of the shirt has been cut to make it easier to tear. Quotes :Stiles: Okay, this one will get you into all of the perimeter doors, this one into the evidence room, and this one's for my father's office. :Scott: You didn't steal these, did you? :Stiles: No. I cloned them using the RFID emulator. :Scott: Isn't that worse than stealing? :Stiles: ...It's smarter. ---- :Stiles: she kisses him Uh, I thought you liked girls. :Caitlin: I do like girls. Do you? :Stiles: Absolutely. :Caitlin: Great. :Stiles: So you also like boys? :Caitlin: Absolutely. Do you? ---- :Rafael: What were the two of you doing? :Scott: talk at the same time Eating pizza. :Kira: Eating sushi. :Scott: again, still talk at the same time Eating sushi. :Kira: Eating pizza. :Scott, Kira: Eating sushi and pizza. :Rafael: You believe this? :Sheriff: To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak. But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it. ---- :Kira: breaking in and out of the police station That was awesome! I mean, terrifying, completely terrifying... but kind of awesome. I've never done anything like that before. Have you? :Stiles: Yeah, once or twice. ---- :Bouncer: Bro, sorry, The Bloody Beetroot doesn't take requests. Bro, seriously. I said the DJ doesn't take... :Derek: the guy's throat He'll take mine. ---- :Natalie: Sweetheart, since this is my first class and I haven't taught in five years, I just want to remind you of one thing. Try not to embarrass me. :Lydia: You should've thought about that before wearing those shoes. :pause :Lydia: Love you. :Natalie: Love you, too. ---- :Rafael: So when did you get there? :Stiles: At the same time. :Rafael: At the same time as who? :Scott: At the same time as me. :Rafael: By coincidence? :Stiles: What do you mean coincidence? :Rafael: That's what I'm asking you. The two of you arrived at the same time. Was that coincidence? :Stiles: Are you asking me? :Scott: I think he's asking me. :Lydia: I think he's asking the both of you. :Rafael: Okay, let me answer the questions. Let me ask the questions. Just so I have this absolutely clear. Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the entire town. :Stiles: Sounds about right. :Rafael: How did you know he'd take her to a power station? :Stiles: Well, 'cause he was an electrical engineer. So where else would he take her? :Rafael: That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles. :Stiles: Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops. He's in law enforcement. ---- :Kira: You didn't tell him anything, did you? About the pictures? :Scott: Oh, no, I just said that you have some pictures of you on your phone that you didn't want anyone to see. :Kira: What kind of pictures? :Scott: Naked pictures. :Kira: pause Oh. Good idea. ---- :Stiles: It just showed up there on my key ring this morning. I asked my dad if he put it there but he said he didn't know anything about it. :Scott: It's just a key, right? :Stiles: Yeah, but it's not mine. And I don't know how it got there or what it's for. :Scott: You want to leave so we can figure it out? :Stiles: Uh... :Caitlin: up to Stiles, kisses his cheek Happy Halloween! :Stiles: It can wait. ---- :Coach Finstock: Class starts in five minutes. Just because there's no power, don't expect there to be no school. :Stiles: That was a triple negative. Very impressive, Coach. :Coach Finstock: Copy that. ---- :Stiles: Kira Until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction. :Scott: What if she's like me? :Stiles: That girl walked through 1.21 gigawatts of electricity. She's not like you. ---- :Aiden: Why's your mom teaching biology? :Lydia: Because Mr. Harris used to teach biology. Until his new occupation... Human sacrifice. ---- :Aiden: You want to throw a Halloween party? What's next? You gonna join the Yearbook Club? :Ethan: Just trying to do something nice. :Aiden: Why? Who cares? :Ethan: He does. :scoffs :Ethan: You don't get it, do you? Scott doesn't care about power. He cares about people. You want to be a wolf in his pack? Try being a human in high school. ---- :Rafael: What do you want, Stiles? :Stiles: Oh, jeez! :Stammering :Stiles: I was just... I was thinking on the case. I was thinking I should clue you in on my thinking. Here's my thinking. I was thinking this... I was thinking that Barrow, right... I was thinking that Barrow received the information about who to kill at the school, right, you know that? So I was thinking maybe the person who gave him that information, check this out, might actually be someone at the school. And that's, uh, my thinking. :Rafael: Hmm. You're right. :Stiles: Surprised I am? Soundtrack *First Fires (feat. Grey Reverend) - Bonobo *Afterglow - The Crookes *Swimming in '99 - Golden Suits *Into the Unkown - Blackchords *35 (Radio) - The Bloody Beetroots *Church of Noise (Radio Edit) - The Bloody Beetroots *Minerals - ongorock & Nom De Strip *Chronicles of a Fallen Love - The Bloody Beetroots & Greta Svabo Bech *Thing Called Love - Above & Beyond & Andrew Bayer & Richard Bedford *A Prayer (feat. Penny Rimbaud) - The Bloody Beetroots *Out of Sight - The Bloody Beetroots feat. Paul McCartney & Youth *Damaged (Radio Edit) - Adrian Lux *The Source (Chaos & Confusion) - The Bloody Beetroots *The Hunted - Snow Ghosts Category:Season Three Episodes